In general, a tool magazine and an automatic tool changer are provided at a numerical control multi-tasking machine tool, various types of tools are accommodated in the tool magazine, and the automatic tool changer changes tools between a spindle and the tool magazine in accordance with a command.
Meanwhile, as processing shapes of work pieces become complicated and varied, tools having various shapes are required accordingly, but there is a problem in the related art in that there is a limitation in the number of tools that may be accommodated in the tool magazine, and therefore there is a limitation to process work pieces in various shapes.
Alternatively, a specific tool may be required to perform a special processing, but when the specific tool is not accommodated in the tool magazine, there is a problem in that it is inconvenient to operate the tool in a temporary manner by manually replacing and mounting the required specific tool when the tool magazine is stopped.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.